Sleepless Nights
by SpaceDork01
Summary: My first piece. Finally managed to figure out how to post here! And it is rated T for violence and language. A slow burn garycato fic.


It was a quiet night (night? In space? Come on) on the Galaxy One. Everyone was asleep, well everyone except a certain blonde. Yep, once again, Gary Goodspeed, could not sleep. And it sucked, really bad. "One thousand one hundred sixty-nine, one thousand one hundred seventy. Ugh. That was a new record, but I STILL CAN'T SLEEP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Gary quietly exclaimed, as not to disturb the squishy green ball alien that sleeps in a nest made of red space suits. "Might as well get up and walk around... again", the former prisoner sighed swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and donning his robe, even if the blue-eyed spaceman was clad in his pajamas, a pair of blue plaid fluffy sweatpants and a black tank top. He started wearing pajamas after his prison sentence had ended, for two reasons; reason one: he was not allowed to wear his personal clothes, reason two: he didn't actually like just wearing his underwear for pajamas, I mean come on! It's just embarrassing if your five-year crush who he might be over (finally), your best friend or your best friend's kid walking in when you just got up and didn't put on your bathrobe on yet. _"_ GARY _, I BEHOOVE THAT YOU RETURN TO_ _BED_ ," HUE told the blonde. Gary swore that if HUE could, he would have scolded him, or sighed. "'Behoove'? Are we on Jeopardy?" Gary asked with an amused chuckle. "And HUE, you know I have trouble sleeping. Sleep hates me. I hate nightmares..." Gary added the last part with a whisper. He quietly and quickly tiptoed down the dimly lit hallway, making sure his crewmates were asleep, by quickly checking on them. Gary had to bite back an 'aw' when he saw Little Cato cuddled up to his dad, a small pang of sadness making his heartache as he remembered the traditions he had with his dad, especially the Christmas traditions that he will think of more later. As Gary traveled up the anti-gravity shoot, he remembered to make sure that he was up before everyone else, so he could make breakfast. He knew they love his pancakes. Even if he dropped the first few after his sentence was up, but who could blame him, he hadn't had any practice in a bit over 5 years! When he finally reached the kitchen, he quickly opened up the cabinet that held the cups, grabbed a blue cup and poured himself a glass of milk after grabbing the milk jug from 'other beth'. He didn't even notice that a certain teal and white furred ventrexian walk in, while holding a smaller orange ventrexian who has a blue mohawk. "What are you doing up?" Gary almost choked on his milk when he heard the sound of his best friend's voice. The blonde whipped around to see his best friend carrying the smaller, fluffy ventrexian. As Gary's own sky blue eyes met Avocato's golden yellow eyes, he felt his face heat up slightly. "I could ask you the same thing" replied the blond-haired cyborg(even if the only thing cybernetic about him is his left arm). "I asked you first, baby." The elder ventrexian replied while sitting down in the crew's usual booth, while still holding the sleeping smaller Cato. Gary felt his face heat up even more at the casual use of pet names. Gary sighed, "I couldn't fall asleep". Avocato raised an eye brow, light worry seeping into his cat-like features. "Why?" Avocato asked, in a slightly worried tone. 'Hecareshecaresholycrap' "i just had a hankering for a cup of milk." Gary's guts twisted as he said that, he hates lying to his friends. Thankfully, Avocato bought it, mostly. "I better get back to bed!" Gary quickly said before forcing a yawn. "G'night!" Was the last thing Avocato heard before Gary, his crus- I mean best friend, disappeared into the ship. Avocato could slightly tell that Gary was blushing, but he just thought it was because the blue-eyed astronaut almost choked on his milk. But Avocato was sure glad that Gary couldn't tell that HE was blushing underneath his dark fur. Avocato held his sleeping son closer as his blush grew hotter as he thought about how cute Gary had looked in his pajamas with his robe slipping off his right shoulder. Then he wondered, what Gary was thinking about that caused him to not fall asleep. Little did he know, that Gary was thinking about him... (to be continued)


End file.
